Bound Together
by SilverFrostSupreme
Summary: Ratchet and Ellie are together(much to the others' surprise). And All is quiet. Until Ironelle is captured during battle. Ratchet x OC, Bulkhead x Wheeljack. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME. IT BELONGS TO HASBRO
1. Chapter 1

"Let me go you fraggers!" Ironelle growled from the cell. Knockout walked over and pushed her. She fell and glared up at him.

"I would be quiet if I were you. Especially if you don't want to be put in stasis cuffs or for your sparkling to be put offline."

"What sparkling? I don't have any sparklings."

"Oh. Then you don't know." Knockout chuckled.

"Know what?!"

"Geez your awfully loud. You are sparked. A few weeks." Ironelle was silent and she protectively kept her servos over her spark chamber as she moved into the corner of the cell.

"Good idea." She glared and thought of home. With Ratchet. With Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hey where's the Doc? He's usually up." Wheeljack looked at Optimus._

 _"And where's Ellie? She doesn't sleep in," said Bulkhead._

 _"I'm not sure," said the Prime._

 _"I'm going to check his quarters," said Wheeljack. The white wrecker walked to Ratchet's quarters and overrode the passcode on the CMO's door. The door slid open. What he saw shocked him. He made the door close and walked back to the main room. Bulkhead was feeding Shadow her bottle and Optimus was holding his twins. The humans were there also. Raf was on his laptop while Jack and Miko were playing video games._

 _"Well I found the Doc and Ellie."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"Together." Bulkhead looked at Wheeljack and confusion._

 _"What do you mean?" The humans looked at him._

 _"I mean together together! Recharging in his quarters! Post-Interface!"_

 _"Wheeljack! Language!" cried Arcee._

 _"Interfacing?" asked Miko._

 _"Mating." The human looked confused but then she got it._

 _"Eww. Why would Ellie have-" Jack quickly put his hand over her mouth._

 _"Miko! Stop! I don't want that image in my head!" Arcee glared at Wheeljack._

 _"What's going on?" asked Ironelle. The two bots inn question walked into the main room. Wheeljack turned and looked at them._

 _"Hey Tiny?" She looked at him._

 _"What?"_

 _"When were you planning on telling me and Bulk about how you were interfacing with the Doc?"_

 _"Wheeljack!" cried Arcee. Ironelle instantly flushed and looked away._

 _"Um..." Ratchet was quiet and blinked a bit._

 _"How did you find out?"_

 _"Doc's door is easy to override." Ironelle looked at Ratchet and he looked back at her. The white wrecker walked over and put his servo on Ratchet's shoulder._

 _"Good for you Doc. You got laid. But if you do one thing to even make Ironelle cry. I'll make you wish you had never been created." Wheeljack patted his shoulder before walking into the hallway without another word.. Ratchet blinked and looked at Ironelle._

 _"Sorry..." The others in the base had watched Wheeljack go and they looked at Ratchet. He looked at Ellie._

 _"Well that's out of the bag..." she said softly._

 ** _End Flashback_**

She chuckled fondly at the memory and looked up. Knockout was gone and a Vehicon was in his place. It stared at her. She glared back and he looked away. A smirk crossed her face. All was quiet for a while. She got up, moved to the berth, and fell into an uneasy recharge.

 ** _A Few Months Later_**

Ironelle sat in the corner of her cell and whimpered softly. Her tank rumbled and she clutched her bump. The sparkling kicked and she closed her optics.

"Where is Ironelle?!" she heard someone yell from not too far away. Her optics widened and she got up.

"I'm in here!" Wheeljack and Ratchet ran in.

"Jackie! Ratchet!" Ratchet ran over and stroked her cheek.

"Ellie. Thank Primus you're safe." Wheeljack opened the cell and Ratchet hugged her close.

"Oh Ellie." He looked down at her and he blinked.

"You're..." She nodded and put her servo over the bump.

"Sparked."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on let's go before the Cons send more down," said Wheeljack. Ratchet picked her up gently and she held onto him. Wheeljack led the way out and Ratchet followed.

 _ **Later, At Base**_

Ratchet scanned her several times.

"Ratchet take it easy!" she whined and sat up. He looked at her.

"What all did they do to you?"

"Besides not feed me for 3 days straight? Not much. Solitude. Beating me." She shook a bit and her tank growled again. Ratchet went over to the energon storage and grabbed another cube before walking back over to her.

"Here." She looked down embarrassed.

"No it's fine."

"Ironelle take it or I will hook you up to an energon drip!" She looked up at him with tears in her optics.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. He instantly felt guilty for yelling.

"Sh sh sh." He put the cube down and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Ratchet stroked her helm as she sobbed and leaned down and kissed the top of her helm. Slowly she stopped crying and held onto his shoulders.

"I won't yell again. I promise." He sat beside her and she sat in his lap. He held her close.

"G-Good…" she said softly. Ironelle looked down at her bump and put her servo over it. Ratchet put his servo over hers.

"Can I have the energon cube?" she asked quietly. He nodded and grabbed it before handing it to her.

"Here."

"Thank you." She sipped from it quietly. Ratchet kissed the top if her helm.

 _ **Later**_

"I'm really surprised you aren't acting more scared this time Tiny."

"Well he's not around so he can't hurt me or my sparkling."

"Good point."

"And I hope he's dead."

"I hope so too."

 _ **Later**_

"Stay right here. With me for the rest of the night." Ironelle pointed to the empty side of the berth. Ratchet stared at her.

"Ellie I have work I need to do." She frowned.

"Please. I have been alone for 3 months…" He sighed and facepalmed. She looked down and grabbed her recharge blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to my quarters because you don't want to recharge with me."

"You're being over dramatic." She got up.

"No I'm not. I'm tired of being alone and I just wanted to recharge with you. But you're "Too busy" to do that so I'm going to go sleep in my quarters." He sighed and grabbed her arm as she started to walk out the door.

"Fine. I'll stay with you."

"I don't believe you." She glared at him. He picked her up and carried her back to his berth. She held onto him and he laid down with her.

"Are you going to leave as soon as I start recharging?"

"No Ellie." He pulled his blanket over both of them and she curled up against his chest. He held her close.

"Ratchet?" He looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ellie."

 ** _A few Months later_**

 ** _Ellie- 6 months_**

"Ratchet?" He turned and looked at the femme.

"Hm?" She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I like this," she mumbled. He rubbed her back.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I just needed a hug." She stood on the tips of her pedes and kissed him. Ratchet kissed back and held her.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"We're not bonded. But we're having a sparkling."

"Yes?"

"Should we bond?" He looked at her.

"You want to bond Ellie?" She looked away and he looked at her.

"Ellie?" She looked at him.

"Yes…" Ratchet held her close and smiled gently.

"Ellie would you bond with me?"

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed softly. He held her close and kissed her helm.

"I have a question Ellie."

"What is it?" She looked up at him.

"Have you had a bondmate before me?"

"No."

"Sparklings?"

"…" She said nothing and looked away.

"Yes…"

"When?"

"During the war. I was sparked with a sparkling but he was born too early and died. Not my choice. A knockoff cut me open." Ratchet's optics widened.

"Cut you open?"

"Yeah…with a knife. It cut the line."

"I'm sorry Ellie. I'm so sorry." He held her close.

"Who did it?"

"My sire."

 _ **Later**_

"Ellie hold still."

"It tickles!" He sprayed her with the water.

"Hey!" She pouted and glared.

"You're mean Ratchet."

"I'm trying to help you get clean since you insist that you can't clean youself."

"I can't!" She pouted. He pulled her out of the corner and pulled her close.

"Then cooperate." She pouted and kissed him. He sprayed her again and she pouted.

"You're mean." Ratchet turned her around and cleaned her back. She relaxed and looked up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ellie." She leaned against him.

"Ratchet," she whined.

"Yes Ellie?"

"I'm tired."

"Well you can stand for a few more minutes. I'm almost done. Then you can go rest." She sighed and shifted her weight from one side to the other. She tensed and a held her bump.

"Ratchet?" He sighed and looked at her.

"What is it Ellie?"

"It hurts." She turned around and looked at him with tears in her optics. She shook and held her bump. His optics widened and he wrapped her up in a towel before picking her up and running to the med-bay.

 _ **-later-**_

Ironelle clung to Ratchet and he held her close and stroked her helm softly.

"It's alright now." She shook.

"That was scary Ratchet."

"I know. I know." He pressed a kiss to her helm.

"It was too early…"

"I know Ellie but it's ok now. I promise." He rubbed her back and comforted her.

 _ **A few weeks later**_

"Jackie! Stop it! Hovering! AGAIN!" Ironelle swatted at him and he backed up.

"The Doc asked me to watch over you while he's out on patrol. And I'm not hovering. I'm sitting next to you." She glared. Wheeljack smirked and put an arm around her.

"Tiny have I told you how much I love you?"

"Idiot!" She tried to push him off and growled. He hugged her tightly.

"Why don't you love me Ellie?" She growled and punched him.

"Get off me knockoff!"

"Why are you so mean Ellie?"

"Because you're an aft!" She punched him again and he laughed. Ironelle glared. Wheeljack let her go and laughed.

"Ellie those mood swings are not kind are they?"

"I hate you Jackie." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I love you too Tiny." Ironelle tried to get up and she couldn't.

"Frag." Wheeljack got up and held his servos out to her. She took his servos and he pulled her up.

"Thank you," she grumbled. He smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Don't you need to check on Shadow?" she grumbled.

"She's just over there." Wheeljack pointed to the cradle.

"And she's recharging. Are you hungry Tiny?" He walked over to the energon dispenser.

"Yes." He grabbed a cube for himself and a cube for Ellie.

"Here." She took her cube and he smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Tiny."

 _ **-Later-**_

"Ellie?" Ratchet looked down at Ellie who was clinging to him. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and she was crying.

"Ellie what's wrong?"

"I missed you!" she cried. He pulled her off of himself and then hugged her. Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Ratchet held her close.

"Ellie you were in the rec-room for 15 minutes."

"But I missed you!" A sigh escaped Ratchet's mouth and he kissed the top of her helm before sitting down on the berth and pulling her onto his lap.

"Let it out Ellie." He rubbed her back and kissed the side of her helm. She kept crying for a few more minutes and he held her. Ironelle yawned and curled up against Ratchet.

"I'm tired."

"Do you want to go recharge?"

"Only if you come with me."

"Ellie I'm busy."

"Then no." He groaned in annoyance.

"Ellie I have work and if you're tired you need to recharge."

"But I need you to recharge."

"Ellie you're being overdramatic."

"No you are. You won't recharge with me." Ratchet groaned again.

"Ellie I can't spend all my time with you! I have to work! We are at war!" he snapped. Her optics widened and she ran off. Guilt filled him instantly.

"Ellie!" He chased after her but couldn't find her.


	3. Chapter 3

-With Ellie-

"He yelled at me! I just don't like recharging alone! He knows I don't!" she sobbed. Bulkhead held her and he looked at Wheeljack. Wheeljack shrugged and rubbed her helm gently.

"I'm sorry Tiny." She sobbed in Bulkhead's chest and he rubbed her back. Wheeljack got up.

"Where are you going Jackie?"

"To go have a talk with the doc." He left and Bulkhead held Ellie close. She clung to him and whimpered.

-In the Med-Bay-

"Hey Doc," said Wheeljack as he walked into the med-bay. Ratchet looked up and thought, "Oh scrap."

"Remember how I said if you made Tiny cry that I would make you wish that you were never created?" He pulled out his swords.

"Wheeljack stand down!" yelled Optimus.

"He made Tiny cry! She doesn't cry unless it's bad! He has to pay!"

"I understand your want to get back at bots for hurting those you love Wheeljack, but attacking another Autobot is out of the question."

"Ellie doesn't cry for nothing! The Doc hurt her! He deserves to be hurt."

"I will not allow you to hurt Ratchet." Wheeljack growled.

-Later-

Ironelle watched Ratchet from the med-bay berth and sighed.

"What?" He looked at her.

"I'm a glitch," she murmured.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! I'm a needy pain in the aft…"

"Ellie." He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

-A few months later-

-Ellie 8 months-

"I'm tired. Come recharge with me!" Ellie sat on her and Ratchet's berth and he was at his desk. He looked at her.

"You just took a nap."

"But I'm tired and its late." She held out her arms.

"Come on. Please." He sighed and stood up before sitting on the berth beside her. She laid down on her side of the berth and he laid beside her.

"I love you Ratchet."

"I love you too." She curled up into his chest and fell into recharge.

-Later-

Ellie woke up. She looked around sleepily and was a bit confused. She checked the time. It was 3 in the morning. A sharp pain went through her bump and she whimpered in pain. After the pain passed she grabbed Ratchet's arm and shook him.

"R-Ratchet! R-Ratchet wake up!" He mumbled and turned on his side. Ellie whined and pushed him off the berth. He jerked up.

"What-the-?!"

"Ratchet you wouldn't wake up so I pushed you off," she whimpered. He was glaring at her and she teared up.

"I had a contraction and I'm scared!" The glare disappeared and he picked her up quickly.

"Let's go to the med-bay."

-Later-

"Ratchet is it over…?"

"Yes Ellie." She tried to push herself up.

"No take it easy." He pushed her back down and knelt beside her. He had a bundle of blankets in his arms and she looked at them.

"Our son is a healthy little mech." He put the bundle in her arms and she held the sparkling close.

"What are we going to name him?" She looked at the medic as he sat down beside her.

"He looks like you Ratchet." He looked at the recharging little mech and thought about it.

"Somewhat." They thought about it for a bit.

"What about Redcord?" Ratchet asked. Ellie looked at him and smiled.

"I like it.

"Then that's his name."

"I love it." Ellie held Redcord close and kissed his helm.


End file.
